1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a rotary massaging stick and more particularly, to such a rotary massaging stick, which is practical for simulating the G point in the vagina of a woman to reach the climate of sexual excitement.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various sex toys have been disclosed for helping people to reach the climate of sexual excitement, and have appeared on the market. A conventional rotary massaging stick for this purpose has rotary massaging ball assemblies that can be rotated in one specific direction to stimulate the vagina. However, a sex toy of this design is less attractive to consumers because the rotary massaging ball assemblies can be rotated in one specific direction only.